A Night of MeikoxLuka
by Admiral Azer Yamato
Summary: First Installment of 'A Night of' Series.Meiko stop drinking Sake? What is happening with Meiko and why? Only Luka will learn why... Luka X Meiko, YURI. Title changed


A Night Of LukaxMeiko

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

By: Azer Yamato (Known as Overlord Azer Khushrenada)

Summary: Meiko stop drinking sake? What is happening with Meiko and Why? Luka will learn why…

Pairing: Luka X Meiko (Yuri, Shoujo Ai)

(-)

And Let the Story begin…

Megurine Luka just come back from her concert, it was 11 PM… she enter The Vocaloid House, house where every Vocaloid stay. Vocaloid house is divided into two, Japanese Vocaloid Area and English Vocaloid Area. Because of her Bilingual Language, she stays in Middle Area of Vocaloid house. Beside her room is Meiko room.

Anyway Anyhow Anybody… Luka just come back from her concert, she walk to Kitchen to get some Sushi and Soda. But, in there she finds Meiko was sitting, watching a TV that was put in the kitchen (Courtesy of Hatsune Miku [So she can watch herself in TV while cooking]) while drinking… a coffee?

"Meiko-neechan? What are you doing alone here?" Luka ask as she open the fridge and get some Sushi and Soda.

"Watching TV…" Meiko said while drink her coffee.

"Errr… you don't drink Sake?" Luka ask again while chewing her Sushi

"Well, I decide to stop drinking Sake…" Meiko said

"Oooo…" Luka said flatly… then her eyes widened "Wait… what did you said?"

"I say I decide to stop drinking sake…" Meiko said again making Luka shocked and then she look at the nearest Calendar…

"This isn"t 2012 right?" Luka ask

"Why you ask? Its still 2011" Meiko said Luka

"Well… you said you stop drinking sake… That mean… the world is gonna end…" Luka said making Meiko sighed and giggle. "But anyway, why you stop drinking Sake?"

"You want to know?" Meiko ask as Luka nod. Then Meiko turn of the TV "Come to my room"

(-)

Meiko Room

Meiko and Luka enter Meiko room. Her room is wall is colored red; her bed is pink Queen Sized Bed with a few teddy bear and a white blanket. There are few posters in her room. Then Meiko close her room door and secretly lock the door.

"So, Meiko-Neechan? Why you stop drinking sake?" Luka ask as Meiko take a step closer to Luka.

"Well, the reason is…" Meiko said as she suddenly crash her lips to Luka lips making Luka shocked and her eyes widened but then give up and close her eyes. Then they separated.

"The reason is… you… Luka… I love you…" Meiko said as she close her eyes and waiting a punch or slap or something. But then Luka suddenly kiss her passionately. Making Meiko moan. After few seconds of Kissing, they separated.

"I love you too, Meiko-neechan. You don't need to stop drinking sake to love me…" Luka said as she hugs Meiko.

"Luka-chan… I want to show you something…" Meiko said as Luka release her hug.

"What is it?" Luka ask as Meiko open her drawer. In there is a poster. She then shows it to Luka… "That's…"

"Yeah, It's a poster of you when you sing 'World Reflection'" Meiko said

"But… But… that's a long time ago… and that's a bit different that the other 'World Reflection' Poster…" Luka ask

"Well, I'm personally taken the picture of you when you sing 'World Reflection'… It was 2 years ago…" Meiko said as she starts to tell a story (AN: I don't know when 'World Reflection' was recorded)

[FLASHBACK]

2 Years ago

"I'm sorry… you want me what, Master?" Meiko ask to her master.

"Well, I want you to take a picture of our newest Vocaloid Member, 'Megurine Luka'" The Master said as he/she (AN: The gender and Appearance of Master is yours to Imagine) handed a 15 Megapixel Camera. "She currently was recording a song called 'World Reflection'. So you better go quickly!"

"Understood!" Meiko said as she takes off to Studio but the return again… "I need Transport Money…" She said while smiles making Master sigh then she/he give Meiko money. "I can't pay Taxi with only this…"

"Go use Bus!" Master ordered making Meiko pout and set sail to Studio… Using Bus…

(-)

Studio

Meiko then reach the studio, in there she see Luka was recording a Video Clip for 'World Reflection' She then draw her Camera. She was aiming her Camera to Luka. Instead press the button, she keep looking at Luka. Meiko can't belive how Beautiful Luka is… Then she awakens from staring Luka and takes a picture of Luka. Coincidentally she takes a great moment of Luka when she sings. After looking at the picture she taken she feel something poke her shoulder. Then she turns her back to see… a Giant, Tall Security.

"This isn't a place for taking a photo…" The Security said

"I was send by Master to take picture of Luka…" Meiko said while nervously grinning and scratch the back of her head. "I'm in trouble am I not?" then The Security nod making Meiko sweating. "Oh shit…"

(-)

Outside of Studio

"Ouch… that's hurt" Meiko said while rubbing her head. She just kicked out from the Studio and landed face first. "Remind me to get a Pass first…" She said to no one. She then look at the camera. And look at the picture of Luka. 'She is beautiful' Meiko thought as she blushing.

[End of FLASHBACK]

"And that's the story of this Poster…" Meiko finish the story, Luka was blushing about the part when Meiko said that she is beautiful. Meiko then put the poster in its place.

"So… you start to love me when I was recording 'World Reflection'" Luka said

"Yes…" Meiko said as she hugs Luka tightly. "Luka…"

"What is it Meiko-Neechan?" Luka ask

"Please… Make Love to me…" Meiko whisper to Luka ear and Luka smiled

"I should be the one who ask…" Luka said

(-)

10 Minutes Later, Outside Meiko Room.

Len was just back from English Vocaloid Toilet. The he hear a moan came from Meiko room.

"Oh Meiko… Oh…" the moan from Meiko room make Len awake, totally.

"That's it Luka… Ahhh… Luka…" Another moan came from Meiko room making Len blushing.

'Better tell Everyone about this…' Len thought as she silently run to tell Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, Haku, Etc

(-)

Len and Rin Room

"Rin, Wake up Rin…" Len said as he tries to wake his sister…  
"What is it… don't tell me you want me to accompany you to toilet…" Rin Groaned

"No… It's something really serious! Meiko-Neesan and Luka-Neechan is having sex!" Len said

"Oooooo…" a reaction came from Rin mouth as she continues her sleep. Then her eyes widened and wake up.

"Are you serious?" Rin ask

"Yes, a moan came from Meiko-Neesan room and I really belief it was Meiko-neesan and Luka-Neechan Moan!" Len said to Rin.

"Bring me to Meiko-neesan room… and don't forget to bring some tissue…" Rin said as she stands up.

"We have to tell everyone too…" Len said

(-)

10 Minutes Later, In front of Meiko room.

Nearly everyone was in front of Meiko door. Listening to Meiko and Luka moan. Gakupo was pass out from blood loss (Courtesy of bleeding nose), Len and Rin was scribbling something in a paper while keep giggling like a pervert, Kaito was recording Meiko and Luka moan using a quite big recording device on his back, Miku and Haku was looking at the pervert while sweatdroping.

'This gonna be a best seller book, Icha Icha Paradise: Singer Love' Len and Rin thought like a pervert author.

{Meanwhile in some Village, a white haired man that was peeking in a public bath was sneezing}

'Those Maidloid will pay a great price for this moan… Oh I'm gonna get a ton of Ice Cream because of this!' Kaito thought as he laughs like a maniac inside his head.

"Sake?" Haku said as she offers a bottle of Sake to Miku.

"Give me one… I really need some drink right now" Miku said as she take the Sake and drink it.

Few Days Later, a book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise: Singer Love' was released. It was become a best seller. Rin and Len suddenly get rich and they build a bigger room and live happily ever after.

Maidloid suddenly become popular because of their song 'Moan in a Cold Night' and they nearly beat the popularity of Vocaloid

Kaito somehow able to buy 2 truck of Ice Cream… After that, everyone swore that they see a white, pink, brown, and green substance came from Kaito room door and nobody see Kaito for 10 days straight.

Miku and Haku suddenly becomes a drinking buddy… They even start singing together and Haku become as popular as Miku.

For Meiko and Luka, they tell everyone about their love (Even thought the reaction is flat) then few weeks later they married. Every Vocaloid and Master comes at their wedding. They then live happily Ever After.

THE END?

You want the Lemon of this story? Give me 5 Likes and 4 Signed Review and I will give you the Lemon!

See ya later…


End file.
